the_lord_of_the_rings_the_third_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Morwen
"The Gondorian's group encounters Morwen upon the Plains of Rohan. Her village burned to the ground and her life destroyed, this beautiful warrior's only solace is cold wrath. Joining Berethor's party she drives them forward toward Helm's Deep in search of the remaining members of her family - and the secret past they share." -Lord of the Rings: The Third Age Guide (In the inner cover of the game case) Morwen of Penmark You first meet Morwen very early in the Plains of Rohan. Settled in Rohan before Saruman's attacks, she is not a native by birth, but a Gondorian from Minas Tirith. Morwen was going to be married to a man from Gondor, but he disgraced himself in battle before she ever met him, banished from Minas Tirith, and she and her family were banished along with him. She joins the party to be with Berethor, who unbeknownst to her is her banished fiancee, and to avenge her parents’ deaths. Dual Axes are her weapons Morwen's two skill sets are Dual Axe Craft and Thief Craft and Passive Skills. Crafting Items is not necessarily recommended, but Morwen's crafting speed bonuses and cost reductions sweeten the deal considerably. She has decent armor, and it is given at a rapid pace due to her later entry into the group. Her defenses of Constitution and Spirit are low and do not keep pace with the increases in incoming damage. She deals good damage, but more importantly, she is the fastest and most accurate member in the party, so she deals it reliably and over time, her damage output is high. Her self-only Haste stacks with Idrial's, and her attack skills level the most rapidly of any character. Enemies cannot attack her while her Cloak of the Plains is active, and she can Steal items that cannot be obtained any other way. Morwen has an undeserved reputation as a weak character, with some claiming she deals low damage. She might be weaker, or not, but not significantly. Dual Axe Craft Morwen's weapon skill has the fastest leveling in the game, with a weapon skill that not only does no damage, so does not slow her down looking for new enemies, but actually speeds up her actions: Battle Haste. She starts with Double Cleave, Warg Bane, Battle Haste and Uruk Bane Double Cleave A more damaging melee attack. Warg Bane A melee attack that is more damaging to Wargs. Battle Haste Hastens Morwen's attacks during combat. Stacks with Idrial's Haste Uruk Bane A melee attack that is more damaging to Uruk-hai. Rage of the Maiden A melee attack that does a lot of damage. Skill Points: 20 Poisoned Wounds A melee attack that poisons a foe, doing increasing damage over time.Skill Points : 35 Twin Wounds A melee attack that does great damage over time. Skill Points required : 35 Sneak Attack A fierce melee attack that cannot be counter attacked. Skill Points to learn: 50 Paralyzing Wound An attack that briefly stops a foe from making melee attacks and causes damage over time. Points required to learn: 50 Wrath of Penmark A melee attack that allows Morwen to strike four times.Skill Points required to learn: 65 Stunning Cleave A melee attack that delays an enemy's next attack. Skill Points: 65 Valorous Cleave A melee attack that always hits. Skill Points required to learn: 80 Orc Bane A melee attack that is more damaging to Orcs. Required to learn: 80 Rohirric Rampage A melee attack that allows six strikes. Skill Points required to learn: 95 Thief Craft Cloak of the Plains makes Morwen completely invincible. Steal Item can steal unique gear from Grima, Sharku, Gothmog, and the Witch-King Passive Reductions in Elfstone of Nimble Crafting costs and increases in its speed. Equipment Helms: *Rohirric Scouting Helm *Rohirrim Steel Helm *Helm of the Great Hall *Rohirrim Heavy Steel Helm Pauldrons: *Rohirrim Boiled Leather *Rohirrim Steel Pauldrons *Rohirrim Steel Captain’s Pauldrons Bracers: *Rohirrim Soft Leather Vambraces *Rohirrim Boiled Leather Vambraces *Rohirrim Steel Vambraces *Rohirrim Steel Royal Guard Vambraces Upper Body: *Rohirrim Slashed Leather Jerkin *Rohirrim Boiled Leather Jerkin *Rohirrim Steel Chain-mail Hauberk *Rohirrim Steel Scale-mail Hauberk Lower Body: *Rohirrim Leather Scouting Breeches *Rohirrim Leather Tassets *Rohirrim Steel Chain-mail Skirt *Rohirrim Steel Tassets Greaves: *Rohirrim Boiled Leather Greaves *Rohirrim Iron Greaves *Rohirrim Steel Greaves Axes: *3rd Age Rohirric Steel Mortising Axe *3rd Age Morgul Iron Piercing Axe *3rd Age Rohirric Bronze Felling Axe *3rd Age Rohirric Iron Battle Axe *3rd Age Rohirric Double-Bit Axe *3rd Age Battle Axe of Khazad-dum *3rd Age Rohirric Silver Battle Axe *3rd Age Iron Mordor Battle Axe *2nd Age Easterling Steel Piercing Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Mithril Walking Axe *3rd Age Easterling Iron Broad Axe Cuisse: *3rd Age Leather Cuisse of Wrath *3rd Age Bold Cuisse of Sanctuary *2nd Age Elven Cuisse of Spirit Warding *3rd Age Gondorian Cuisse of Haven *3rd Age Bronze Cuisse of Fortification *3rd Age Leather Cuisse of Haste *2nd Age Mithril Cuisse of Might *3rd Age Bronze Cuisse of Battle Gallery Morwen4.png|Morwen as lead character in the ruins of her village Double Cleave1.png|Dual Axe Craft - Double Cleave Morwen Village.png|Approaching Morwen's village Category:Playable Character Category:Rohan